


Evil

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Family, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Minor Kirigiri Jin/Kizakura Kohichi, One Shot, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Skype, Swearing, Violence, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2018, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Wanting to get Hope’s Peak, a place he associates with unfairness and elitism, shut down, a man decides to threaten Jin. And what better way to try and force Jin to follow his orders than to kidnap Kyouko and Koichi, the two people he cares about the most?[Prompt 18: Hostage]





	Evil

Hope’s Peak is evil, an utterly evil institution built from the evil foundations of this society. A system where the talented get all the praise and privilege and success in life, whereas the rest of the masses get stamped on for the crime of simply being normal. That place is elevated above any other school in Japan (and some would say the world), a symbol of this unjust society.

Something has to change. It has been seventy eight years since this place opened, and it cannot go on like this any longer. No longer can their society be destroyed by an evil, unjust hierarchy that just shows that, despite what the law might say, not everyone is equal.

And the system will not change on its own. To stop this evil school, the headmaster must be stopped. And what better way to force Kirigiri Jin to shut down his evil school than to use his husband and daughter as leverage?

\---

Ten year old Kirigiri Kyouko switches off her alarm clock and yawns as she sits up in bed. She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms above her head, trying to fully wake herself up. Once she no longer feels like falling back asleep, Kyouko gets out of bed and pads across her room and into the hallway in bare feet.

It is 8am, so why does the house seem so quiet? Normally, Dad rushes around the house, moaning about how he is going to be late for work, whilst Koichi (yes, she calls her father’s husband by his given name) has to be dragged out of bed. She quite often hears vomiting in the bathroom, but when she reaches it, she finds the room empty. Her confusion rising by the minute, Kyouko uses the bathroom and has a wash, before going back to her bedroom and getting dressed.

She heads downstairs, first checking her father’s bedroom; the bed sheets are a mess and the curtains drawn, so Koichi must have gotten up. Frowning, Kyouko enters the kitchen, and sighs in relief.

Koichi slumps against the kitchen counter, covering his ears as the coffee percolator whirs. He must have a hangover. Again. Her father’s husband clearly deals with alcoholism, although he is actually very good at dealing with it. Except in the mornings, when his drinking the day before causes him to awake with a horrific hangover.

When the coffee percolator finally shuts up, Koichi smiles blearily at her. “Hey, Kyouko.”

“Hello, Koichi,” she says, opening the fridge and getting out a bottle of orange juice. “Where’s Dad?”

“Oh, he had to leave r-really early,” Koichi says, pouring his coffee and adding far too much sugar. “Woke me up and everything. He said he needed to do some planning for something. I dunno.”

Well, that was a useful explanation. “I see. Well, are you able to take me to school?”

Koichi grimaces, rubbing his eyes. “Sure thing, darling. Is a taxi okay?”

Kyouko rolls her eyes; of course he feels too sick to drive. “Fine.”

Their conversation probably would have gone on for longer, but the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Kyouko says, taking her glass of orange juice with her.

She opens the front door…

And a man shoves her shoulders hard, sending Kyouko tumbling to the ground. He stomps into the house, and she looks up at him. This man wears a motorcycle helmet, hiding his face, and gloves on his hands, and he doesn’t look back as she lies on the floor.

Kyouko clutches at her shoulders, pain throbbing through her skin, but gets back to her feet.

“What the fuck!?” Koichi yells; the man must have reached the kitchen.

She stumbles after the stranger, wincing when she hears a thud and a cry of pain. Dashing into the kitchen, she finds Koichi slumped on the floor, blood leaking from his nose.

“Kyouko!” he cries, getting onto his knees and holding out his arms to her. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“Shut up!” the man snaps, and he swings his boot and kicks Koichi in the chest.

He gasps, winded, and falls backwards, banging his head against the floor.

“Stop it!” Kyouko says, running over to Koichi and crouching by his head, trying to inspect his scalp for injuries. “Wh-What are you doing?”

She can’t see his face, but Kyouko can tell the man has a sadist smile on it. Koichi groans, sitting up and hauling himself to his feet.

“Kyouko, stay behind me,” he whispers, eyes squinting from his headache. He looks at the man, wiping blood from his face. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

“Let’s just say… I’m not a friend of Kirigiri Jin. And to motivate him into doing what I want… you two, the two people he cares about most, should be perfect leverage.”

Kyouko’s eyes widen. She pokes her head around Koichi’s arm, staring up at the man. “Are you… taking us hostage?”

The man doesn’t answer, but she knows she is correct. And then it all happens so quickly.

He clenches a gloved fist, steps forwards and punches Koichi hard in the face. Too hungover to react quickly, Koichi can’t dodge the punch and gets hit hard across the jaw. The noise makes Kyouko flinch, and Koichi crumples to the floor. He bangs his head again, and then just lies there, unconscious.

With her adopted father collapsed on the floor, Kyouko is all alone. And she knows she is a detective in training who is known for being mature for her age, but… she stumbles backwards, arms wrapped around herself, and wills herself not to cry.

“Please… leave us alone,” she says, her voice coming out as a pathetic whisper.

“No chance,” the man says, chuckling.

And before she has a chance to run away, the man darts forwards and grabs her by the wrist. Kyouko struggles, but she has no chance against someone so much stronger than her.

“Get off of me!” she gasps, kicking at him but missing each time.

He pins her to the floor with a knee to the stomach, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a bottle of something Kyouko recognises from her detective obsession: chloroform. She wriggles, desperate to get away, but he pours some onto a cloth and clamps it over her nose and mouth.

Being drugged with chloroform turns out to be just like the articles she has read. It takes nearly thirty seconds before Kyouko gives in and has to breath, inhaling the drug in the process. And it takes effect slowly, making her vision flicker and her limps go heavy.

The last thing she sees before she faints is the man’s helmet and Koichi’s blood on his knuckles.

\---

He has been at the school for four hours already, and it is only 9am. Jin groans, suppressing a yawn, and stares at his laptop. Planning the end of term exams for the students has always been an exhausting process, but now he knows getting in extra hours is the way to deal with it. Still, he doesn’t like leaving Koichi alone in the mornings, but he doesn’t have much choice.

When his laptop pings, Jin goes back to paying attention, and sees he has an incoming call on Skype. He can’t remember the last time he used this, and when he doesn’t recognise the caller ID, he has to frown. Still Jin clicks it, and an image fills his screen.

The screen shows a dark room, a room he doesn’t recognise; is it some sort of warehouse?

“Hello?” Jin says, confused. “Who’s there?”

“Kirigiri Jin,” someone says. The voice is deep and oddly threatening, but he doesn’t recognise it. “How nice to finally meet you.”

“Who are you?”

“My name isn’t your concern,” the man says. “I just want to talk to you. About you, and your evil school.”

Jin frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“You are the headmaster of the most elitist, unfair and unjust excuse for a school in all of Japan. You run that place. Therefore, you disgust me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t. Just listen. I want you to shut down your evil school and stop running a place that raises the talented above everyone else and stamps on the rest of us.”

“What?” Jin says. “Of course I can’t just close the school. You do realise that there is a board of trustees too? Besides, Hope’s Peak is a private school. We don’t represent the views of the entire country.”

The man chuckles. “I thought you’d say that. But I know you’re talking shit. I’ve done my research. You have the authority to shut that place down all by yourself. All you need is some motivation.”

Jin stares, able to hear muffled scraping and scuffing noises off camera. And then…

Koichi is shoved in front of the camera. He stands on unsteady legs, his mouth covered with duct tape and his arms bound behind his back. Congealed blood covers his nose, and fresh blood dribbles down his forehead.

“Koichi!” Jin says, trying to stay calm. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the man says, still off camera (but Jin has a feeling he probably has a weapon pointed at his husband). “I have hostages.”

Hostages.

Wait… did he use a plural?

Does that mean?

Of fuck.

“Do you have Kyouko?” he says, leaning as close to the screen as he can without getting double vision.

“You catch on quickly. Yeah, I’ve got your brat. Come here, kid!”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Kyouko says in a tiny voice, and Jin nearly vomits. So she is alive. Thank God for that.

His daughter walks slowly into view. She isn’t visibly injured, her hands tied in front of her, and she looks like she has been crying. It takes a lot to get Kirigiri-Kizakura Kyouko to cry.

“Talk to your father, brat,” the man says.

Kyouko walks towards the camera, stumbling on wobbly legs, and stares straight at him. “Dad…” she whispers, tears shining in her eyes. “He’s… I don’t know where we are. He drugged me with chloroform. Koichi’s bleeding. We… we’re so scared. He said… he wants to use us… to get to you. What’s… going on?”

Jin sighs, a lump forming in his throat. He wants to kill this man and rescue his daughter and his husband so badly. He can’t cry. “Kyouko, darling, he… he wants me to close the school.”

“What? I don’t understand?” Kyouko says.

Behind Kyouko, a heavy thud indicates that Koichi has fallen over. Kyouko turns around, and Jin sees Koichi slumped on the floor. For the first time, the kidnapper appears on screen, although he wears a motorcycle helmet to hide his identity. The man approaches Koichi, grabs him by his collar and hauls him into a sitting position.

“Stop, don’t hurt him!” Kyouko cries.

The kidnapper rips the duct tape from Koichi’s face, probably taking his straggly facial hair with it, and Koichi gasps.

“It makes perfect sense, brat,” the kidnapper says to Kyouko, holding Koichi by his collar. “If your father doesn’t close the school, I’ll kill his drunkard of a husband.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Jin says.

“Oh really?” the man says, and he raises a clenched fist.

“No, stop!” Kyouko screams, and Jin grits his jaw.

And the kidnapper punches Koichi hard across the face. The thud echoes around the room, and Koichi cries out. Blood dribbles out of his mouth, his eyelids drooping.

“Koichi!” Kyouko cries, trying to rush over to her adopted father.

But the kidnapper kicks her in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

“Kyouko!” Jin shouts, tears shining in his eyes.

“You bastard!” Koichi yells, lurching to his feet and trying to stumble over to Kyouko.

“Nice try,” the kidnapper says. He spins around and drives a powerful kick into Koichi’s stomach.

And Koichi, who must have been nauseated already (he must have a hangover, and those make him feel sick), groans in pain, retches and vomits down himself.

“F-Fuck you…” Koichi gasps, coughing up vomit as bloody saliva bubbles on his lips.

He falls to his knees, gasping for breath as vomit stains his shirt and his bloodshot eyes water.

“Please stop,” Kyouko mumbles, struggling to sit up.

“Stop this!” Jin cries. “Please!”

The kidnapper turns towards the camera, but not before kicking Koichi in the chest with a disgusting thud, knocking him backwards and crushing his bound hands under his own frame.

“I’ll stop when you close the school.”

“Fine,” Jin says, wiping his eyes before the tears can spill over. “What are your terms?”

\---

Kyouko drifts into consciousness incredibly slowly, her head throbbing and her chest and shoulders aching. Why does she ache? What is going on?

And then she remembers, and she wants to be sick. She and Koichi were kidnapped and held hostage. Where is she? What has happened?

She sits up sharply, forcing her eyes open. She… isn’t in that warehouse anymore. Is this a hospital room? What…?

“Hello, Kyouko.”

Kyouko turns her head, and finds her father sat beside her bed.

“Dad?”

“Lie back down, darling,” he says. “You need to rest.”

She obeys, but doesn’t take her eyes off of Dad. “What happened?”

The last thing she can remember is seeing the kidnapper hit Koichi so hard he vomited, before fainting from fear.

Dad sighs; has he been crying? “I negotiated with our hostage taker whilst sending a text to my secretary. I managed to type ‘call police’ with a lot of typos, and she must have understood. I kept talking to him, begging myself not to cry, and the police managed to track him down. But it was nearly 2pm when they finally found you. You and Koichi were unconscious so it was easy to fire a warning shot at him. They stormed the place and arrested him, and rushed you two to hospital.”

“And Koichi?”

“He’s on a different ward. He broke a couple of ribs and got a concussion, so they’re going to keep him in overnight. But you should be free to come home.” Dad stops talking, and just stares at her. “I’m so sorry, my darling Kyouko. This all happened because of me. If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have tried to use you two as hostages. I apologise.”

Kyouko sniffs, and even though he told her not to, she sits up and holds out her arms. Dad understands and wraps her in a hug, holding her close.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she whispers. “I’m just… so relieved.”

“So am I, darling,” Dad says, his voice trembling. “That evil man can never get to you again.”

And as she burrows her face into her father’s chest, tears dribble down her face.


End file.
